SpellBound
by HiddenWitch890
Summary: Thorn and Dusk had always been sisters. Now with Emily there new sister they thought they could be together forever. With Thorn's and Emily's lives in danger can Dusk save them? Or will there spellbound not be enough to save them all.


December 2, 2009

SpellBound

The only thing that kept me alive was them. I knew I had to keep them alive; he would come home every night drunk, wanting to hurt us. I'd never let that happen I was determined to keep us alive for as long as we could. Whenever things with him would get bad, we would hide behind our clothes in the back of our closet. We called it our sanctum of safety. Dusk and I are sixteen and Emily, our younger sister, is eight. When he would come home drunk I was always the one to go first for the punishment. Towards the end, he would fall asleep Emily would get the least beating I was going to keep it this way. The door slammed, I smelled the scent of beer on him, and it wasn't hard I had a great sense of smell; I knew what would come soon. I usually am called Thorn, my nickname, I never really love to mention my real name I don't like it. I have two sisters Dusk and Emily their names are real.

The abuse had has been happening for around two years now, ever since Dusk and I changed and hit puberty he had thought of us as more as sex toys or punching bags. Glass broke, cussing happened and my name was called I gulped and stood up.

"Stay here with Dusk, Emily," I warned her. Scared brown eyes stared back into mine she understood not to follow us. I got out of the closet and shut the door quietly and walked into the scent of beer and broken glass.

"Come here bitch it's your turn" I turned to see him standing there a grin on his face I knew oh so well.

I saw it coming; it was all too easy a punch to my jaw, three kicks to my stomach and ribs and slammed against the wall. I could take what he came at me it didn't hurt me, it was easy, I was a vampire. Dark black hair, emerald green eyes, pale white cold skin, my description. While Dusk was my complete opposite blonde hair, black eyes and a tan pale color depending on the day. Though I was cold she was warm, vampires and werewolves don't usually get along. We tended to ignore the law of the vampires or wolves. We are what we are; I have learned to accept that we were different even though it wasn't my choice. Emily was a bit more complicated then us half vampire half human a hybrid. I would heal quickly, never a cut nor bruise on my body; Dusk's wounds would heal as fast as it came. Emily's could stay even her hybrid body had weaknesses.

Her body was like mine, only not as strong, her temperature was more vampire with the coldness. Though she looked human, her features had the angelic glow of innocence from her human personality. Her hair wasn't as dark as mine but a dark brown, with brown eyes, a mix of mine and Dusk's in them. The immortal beauty that came with it too, Dusk's beauty was her own style. Her hot skin made it almost burning if we touched but we got used to it. As soon as my thoughts were interrupted it was hour into it and I was done. Dusk came out next we reached for a hug her body heat scorched my ice cold skin. I went behind her when he wasn't looking and slipped into the closet waiting for it to end

When's daddy going to stop?" I heard Emily whisper small tears welled into her eyes this was the most upset she had ever gotten.

"I don't know Em, soon though very soon" I promised her hoping this is another promise I could keep. The door flew open I screamed.

"Shut up! He just passed out" I heard Dusk hiss then whispered and came into our hideout.

"We need to leave" I announced Emily and Dusk looked puzzled, I rolled my eyes.

"At least Emily's mind is young where she can't comprehend, you on the other hand should be smart enough to keep up with a vampire." I snapped at Dusk annoyed I had to come to this decision.

"Why are we leaving?" Emily asked I stared at her then to Dusk and it hit me.

I finally understood, Emily didn't want to leave. Even all the torture our dad did to us Emily still loved hi, any eight year old would. I cleared my throat and tried to think of a lie to tell Emily on why we had to leave.

"We are leaving for a little vacation Emily, dad even said we should go" Dusk interrupted my thoughts I was glad.

I hurriedly got out of the closet, grabbed a bag and packed some necessary things for us, stuffed them into the bag and jumped out the window. Once I landed I felt something whack the back of my head, I turned and saw my wallet with money in it. Dusk and Emily were standing on the ledge of the window; Emily knew what she was but never wanted to embrace the different sides of her. Dusk had Emily ready I nodded to her we were all ready.

"Drop her" I called and waiting for her to land into my arms.

Once we were all out I ran to the car and threw our things in it. A Ferrari, my Ferrari, was one of the fastest cars here. We were on the road before dawn good thing, my body and Emily's couldn't get exposed to sunlight if we did we would burn. I knew we couldn't keep driving forever so we stopped at a motel. Our looks showed about seventeen almost eighteen years old. I got us a room for a couple of days. Two beds, microwave, bathroom with shower and bathe, really a normal hotel room. I picked up our bags easily while Dusk went to park the car I started walking to thr room. Room 202 finally stopped and came into view, Emily and Dusk were behind me as I unlocked the door. After awhile of settleing down I put away our things and sat on the bed. I looked out at our balocney, white ice fell from the sky, I smiled, it was snowing.

"Emily come here" I called. She and Dusk had been getting some candy from the vending machine. Once she came into view, I pointed to the balconey and her face went into a wide smile.

"It's SNOWING!!" she cried estaic. Emily had always loved the snow even if she got cold.

"Can I go play in it?" she asked practically begging almost pleading.

I nodded and opened the hotel door to the bealconey, she ran out with speed only a vampire could ,have too fast for a humans eyes. She started twriling around and trying to catch snowflakes, jumping about ten feet into the air and landing down gracefully, if she got one she would smile and continue dancing. I rolled my eyes and leaned against the door eight year old cuteness had a thing on me I couldn't ignore it.

"Emily on the balconey?" I head Dusk call grabbing me into a hug. She always knew how uncomfortable I felt being pressed against her flaming hot body.

"yeah" I said breaking the hug and then going back to my place on the door.

Dusk just grinned while stepping outside and grabbing some snow. I frowned, what was she going to do? I then figured it out my eyes widened.

Dusk don't you dare or-" I yelled but then got a face full of snow. It wasn't cold at all but I couldn't lose to a wolf now could I?

"There ya go Thorn now you're all cooled off" she said and her and Emily began cracking up.

I grabbed some snow and threw it hard at Dusk it landing all in her face and hair, Emily was soft but still a bit hard, getting it in her hair. It was an all out war of the species snowball fight. Snow was thrown everywhere and we kept getting hit over and over with piles of snow. After an hour or so, and us covered in white snow, I realized most of Dusk's was melting, mine matched the color of my skin, and Emily's was a shade lighter and her lips were blue.

"Shower" I said leaving the war zone and going to turn up the heat.

"No!! I want to stay out and play" Emily yelled.

I turned around and crossed my arms I didn't move only waited. Emily looked for a second and copied my motions, crossing her eyes and standing there. _God was she stubborn! She's almost as stubborn as Dusk or I_ I thought.

"Now Emily" I told her, no wait, more demanded.

"Dusk said I could stay out and play more" she said smiling.

"While Dusk's lips aren't blue" I commented.

I saw her run to the bathroom overjoyed her lips were blue, Emily had always loved differnt colored things. I glanced over at Dusk near giving her a "help me with her" look she shrugged her head. I knew she didn't tell Emily she could stay outside but the opposite. Dusk had left the room to start the shower, we were all going to even ,though with our vampire bodies, we couldn't sweat so we didn't need it. Still, it was nice to feel the heat on my cold skin. I layed on the bed thinking we could stay here for about a night or so but we would run out of money if we stayed the whole week. Dusk and Emily still needed food, my diet was more blood, we still needed dinner.

"Should we just go home or keep being on the run?" Dusk asked coming out with Emily's clothes and sitting on the bed.

I sat up and drew up my knees while thinking and then looking up to Dusk.

" I don't know, we can't last long if we stay here" I said and smiled as I heard Emily singing in the shower.

I looked out the window and saw there was an abanded house shack thing near the woods. It looked pretty big enough and none of us got cold well...most of us.

"Dusk, could we stay there?" I asked pointing to the house she came up and grabbed her clothes.

"Why I like it here" said.

" Well I was thinking we could stay here for tonight and then in the morning ,when there wasn't sunlight, we could stay there. Unless you want to stay here and run out of money and get mo food." I said and I was sad to say it, I didn't want to leave either.

"yeah..." Dusk said but trailing off.

I nodded and once Emily came out I say Dusk walk into the bathroom. It was around nine thirty now, and I heard Emily yawn. This was the time she went to bed and we would go to sleep around eleven. Emily climbed into bad and finally looked relaxed I kissed her forehead and told her that Dusk would be with here in a minute. After fifteen minutes to half an hour later Dusk came out with saoking wet hair and pajama pants. After Dusk was in bed and watching NCIS I walked into the steamed bathroom and turned the facet on high. Since my body was cold I needed the hottest I could get from the hot water. I stepped in and let the hot water melt my cold bones from being outside and just being cold I relaxed into the steam. I began washing my hair using what was left of the conditioner, and using the vinilla scented body wash it felt nice. After half an hour later and half of of the body wash I stepped out of the shower and got dressed in my pajamas.

Around ten thirty I joined Dusk and Emily, I would sleep alone from my ice body and Dusk's was better for Emily, I didn't mind it though, I saw they had ordered dinner chicken and fries. After they had dinner I realized I needed mine, I hadn't hunted in awhile, but I could wait till breakfast. After being all clean I didn't want to get dirty again. I reached and shut off the lamp before falling into a deep sleep. Around eight I woke up, Dusk and Emily were still asleep so I got up and went to change. I choose a useable outfit I could dispose of later I treated clothes like a one time use. Walking outside the breeze felt nice warm to me I jumped from our room and ran into the nearest woods. I had recently been changed, I wasn't born this way, a few months ago I had been attacked in the woods. So, I was still a new vampire a coven had taught me I didn't have to kill people to survive I could feed on animal blood. I choose the path that wouldn't give me guilt, I had found some elk and drank it's blood eaisly. The taste wasn't as good as human blood, yes I had attacked a man earlier, but it would last.

After a good three or four elks I ran through the woods and to the motel I felt better now, I wouldn't be needing blood anytime soon,hopefully, I had this thing where I could control my bloodlust. It came in handy when I was with a sister that was half human she could still bleed. After jumping up to our room Dusk was sitting there waiting and smiling.

"Have fun with your animal friends?" she smiled trying to hide her laugh.

"I'll get Emily you pack" I said while rolling my eyes her humor was annoying a lot of the time. But the trade I put up was a good one she nor I couldn't complain.

"Race ya wolf" I said smiling and getting ready.

"I'll win bloodsucker" she finished and within minutes we were gone.

The house was run down and in need of repairs but we could handle it. I parked my car and walked inside the house it was two storey but smelled like dust and rottening wood. I threw our luggage on the table but the table collapsed and broke into two pecies. _Darn! I needed to contol how I threw things and how much force I used _I thought in my head. This time, I threw it to a corner nothing broke this time I was greatful. All of a sudden a fowl smell burned my nose it was disgusting I looked around and Emily was plugging her nose. It hurt mine and Emily's but not Dusks I wondered why.

"Dusk what is that awful smell?" I yelled covering my nose I was feeling sick from the smell.

"Lycans" she said running to the front door.

"Lycans? What is that?" I questioned she rolled her eyes at me and stared.

"It's another name of a werewolf smarty, you should know this, if you could comprehend what I say" she said and changed into her wolf form.

As much as I was annoyed she backfired what I had said earlier in the closet I never got used to her changing. It was watching a magic show you never saw it coming. She raced outside I held on to Emily as I looked outside we were surrounded by a pack of lycans. The wolves could communicate with each other through thoughts that's what they are doing now communicating with each other. After a few mintues I felt dangerously uncomfortable me being a vampire and Emily half and half surrounded by our enemy wasn't the walk in the park I wanted. They smelled funny to me like a gargabe dump to them, I smelled sweet sickly sweet it was weird being here. Recently, Dusk and I learned we were telepathic we could read each other thoughts if directed at us same as her and the wolves. She came back to where we were and formed back to her human self. It was hard having a sister as a wolf, let's just say when she changed her clothes didn't stay on. I tossed her, her clothes and she came out.

"Thorn what did you do?" she exclaimed she was angry.

"What are you talking about?" I asked this time I was getting really mad.

"Did you hunt on their land?" she asked pointing to the giantic wolves.

"I don't know!" I yelled. " Yeah, I hunted in the woods ,but I didn't know it was their land let alone know their was your pack of wolves near us." I hissed annoyed and angry if this was supposed to be my fault.

"Well they said you did what did you hunt you need to tell them so the treaty isn't broken." she said calmly. I took a breath and faced them

"I hunted elk you could call me a vegitarian vampire" I said proudly, I was happy I choose this life.

They went away for a minute and I sat down on a broken branch. Dusk came and sat next to me I reached for a hug I didn't care if my body would feel bad. Emily came in and squeezed in I smiled and we sat there for awhile thinking to myself._ What would happen if we had to be seperated from this treaty? How could I survive without Dusk at my side? Even if we were two different species we still had our love. _Yeah I agree another voicr popped inside my head. "What the?" I said outloud. I was so confused how did I hear Dusk's voice inside my head.

"Did you hear that Thorn?" Dusk whispered. I nodded.

"Why did I hear your voice in my head?" I asked.

"I heard all what you said too and don't worry this pack said they would help us even if you're a vampire and Emily is half a vampire." she said happily.

"Really?" I asked surpirsed they would help us! I was happy but still comfused.

"You go get the stuff and I'll take Emily, you can smell my scent so try and keep up" she said, smiled and raced off back to her wolf form and took Emily.

Once they were out of view I ran back into the house and looked for our stuff. I didn't see it I continued to look around but sensed something was terribly wrong. It tried to figure out what was wrong in here I looked up and moved to the side and hissed. A vampire was here but something wasn't right about this one. My eyes were red turning an amber then gold color, this ones eyes were brilliant red he hissed at me. Was I supossed to kill my own kind? This guy wasn't giving me much of a choice he dissapeared and sprang at me. His face was inches from mine trying to bite me kill me I punched him till he flew threw the wall. Howls rang from the outside they were here. Ten wolves surrounded the area including a light blonde color wolf I smiled Dusk. The vampire came back and the wolves attacked. That vampire was now into bits and pieces one way to kill a vampire was to rip them to pieces and burn them.

"Thorn break the wood and start a fire" a wolf said. He was tall and tan I had finally seen a wolf out of his wolf form. I nodded and began breaking the wood.

The fire now burned strong and angry they tossed the vampire in I sat with Dusk, now in her regular form, and watched him burn. Ashes to Ashes Dust to Dust I thought and Dusk smiled at me, I smiled back. We were ready to go back running back I thought all my worries were gone and I could spend time safe with my sisters. Little did I know that seeing my family was the least of my worries. Once we were in a house a girl appeared and welcomed us. We ate dinner there it was a nice cozy home the women had to make a lot of food. I'm guessing she had to cook food for the whole wolf pack they all considered themselves family. Night soon came and they warned us we shouldn't be out at night, though with my nature I preferred it, I listened to them. I didn't want to make a pack of wolves angry I layed down with Emily I didn't sleep but I still liked the feeling.

. I blocked out what I could of Dusk's and I telepathic mind thing I didn't want to be heard tonight. Emily was fast asleep and I sat there thinking I heard noises from outside and held my breath. The glass shattered and figures came in grabbing us before we had a chance to scream. We were carried out into the night the bodies were cold vampires. As we were forced to leave our sister behind I thought one thing as we left. _I love you Dusk please, if you can hear me help us. Save Emily and if you can me thank you Dusk you always were my favorite sister._ And with that thought I was in an eternal realm of despair and darkness.

I woke up I couldn't feel my hands they were behind my back I looked around and found Emily in a separate cage.

"Are you okay Emily" I said quietly trying not to make too much noise.

"I'm scared Thorn I want to go home" she said her voice shaking in fear,

"I know Emily I'm scared too" I said and meant it I truly was scared.

The door opened and guards came into the enclosed area I felt myself being, once again, dragged into an unfamiliar room. There were three thrones the one in the middle was the biggest then the others. The place looked like it belonged in the Victorian Mid-Evil realm with the way it was designed. I looked up to see the three men sit in their chairs and I mentally hit myself. Why didn't I see this coming before? That man was Kraven the ruler of the vampires.

"Why are we here?" I demanded I was angry we were here for nothing.

"You my dear should know not to kill your own kind" he said sitting back and folding his hands in his lap. I hissed at him I was on the edge of losing my temper.

"He attacked me! I was only trying to get him off" I said trying to defend myself.

"And the lycans you so happily spent time with?" he questioned looking entertained.

I twisted my head in anger sure that was true but I had one it out of the safety of my family.

"You two have broken the law of the vampires and will be punished. You shall be commended to burn in the morning" Kraven said and left.

And with that sentence said my world turned upside down I turned to Emily her once happy face was now filled with dread. We stayed in the cell that night I told Emily what would happen to us and not to be afraid anymore I would try and make it all better, But, I knew she was too smart for my lies even for an eight year old she was a smart little girl. Dawn soon came and the guards escorted us to our death, we were then tied up to a pole and waited for the flames to ignite. Dead sticks and twigs were under our feet as the torch was lit and Kraven looked at us with eyes only a vampire could have. Hate. Meanness and Sorrow.

"Will it hurt Thorn? Will it hurt?" Emily asked me with said eyes. I nodded and felt wetness on my face I knew I was crying.

The flames of burning began I felt the hot flames began to burn my shoes as our screams began the glass shattered and a pack of lycans appeared. Sorry we're so late Thorn we got caught up in wolf traffic a voice in my head said. I smiled through the burning we were going to be saved. The burning had stopped the wolves had dragged themselves threw the fire to put it out and save us. I twisted my leg till I could reach my now burnt heel and take out my silver knife. I cut the ropes almost too easily and began to cut Emily's but was interrupted by a vampire trying to behead me. I knocked him out of my way and turned to see an all out war of the wolves and vampires. Blood was everywhere it was hard for me to control my actions around blood. The vampires would get knocked into walls, beheaded or thrown into mini fires only to be burned alive. The wolves had a different fate, if were to die, they were either stabbed out pulled enough to where limbs would come off. Our speed were matched people were being killed or wounded I had finally cut Emily free and we ran to find Dusk. I didn't see her through the mess of war but I sensed her. _Where are you? _I thought but I didn't hear a response. The war was over like that the vampires were gone, the wolves were fine but I didn't see how. I looked down and Emily's hands were glowing a shade of blue. I smiled,

"What did you wish for Emily?" I asked. "For it to go all away" she answered. I picked her up and followed the wolves outside away from the world of vampires. Emily had discovered her powers, to project her wishes into something real; when I looked outside I saw piles of blonde hair.

"Where are you Dusk" I asked and she sprang behind me I smiled and punched her. We began our journey home then, and I realized no matter where our journey leads us Emily, Dusk and I would be together, it was a fact. I looked at them and smiled we would be together forever after all we were spellbound.


End file.
